


Heartbreak Girl

by CuriosityKilledKat



Series: Heartbroken [2]
Category: Cara Delevingne - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, also kinda edited and fixed, but not really, still kinda bad, this was also written back on 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat
Summary: Cara and Alicia. Broken hearts continue.
Relationships: Cara Delevingne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heartbroken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741402





	Heartbreak Girl

Alicia sits on the end of the bed with her head in her hands. At 25 she doesn’t understand where it all went wrong and why it all went wrong. She’s torn between screaming out in frustration or in joy. She wants to do both but then neither as well creating this massive headache for her. On the floor in front of her lies her mobile that still rings here and there. She wishes that the entire thing had smashed instead of just the screen which she knows tomorrow she’ll have to get fixed. She slowly falls back onto the bed as she stares at the ceiling with the internal struggle of whether or not she truly wants to go back once she’s finished with the current project she’s on or whether she just wants to stay in New Zealand forever. But as soon as she hears the different ringtone than the one that’s been playing she knows she’s going back no matter what because she can’t give up just yet. She loves Cara too much for that if the past 8 years are anything to go by, which they are.

_ You call me up, _ _   
_ _ It's like a broken record _ _   
_ _ Saying that your heart hurts _ _   
_ _ Thought you'd never get over her getting over you _

_ And you end up crying _ _   
_ _ And I end up lying _ _   
_ _ Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do _

_ And when then phone call finally ends _ _   
_ _ You say thanks for being a friend, _ _   
_ _ And I'm going in circles again and again _

“Hi Cara.” Alicia says as she picks up her mobile being careful she doesn’t cut her face on the broken screen.

“Hi Alicia. How’s New Zealand?” Cara asks in the broken voice she’s been using half of the time she’d called in the past month. 

“Cara how are you?” Alicia asks, ignoring Cara knowing that she was trying to use a distraction from her voice which she knows you can hear. 

So you spend the rest of the phone call listening to Cara and at times lying because you’d do anything for Cara. You’d do absolutely everything for her to smile and even be the heartbreaker she’d been since 16 up until her latest girlfriend who pretty much put her back at 16 after a year and a half relationship. 

“Thanks Alicia. You’re the best mate ever. I love you.” Cara says.

“You’re welcome Cara. I love you.” Alicia says hanging up and sighing. 

Alicia grabs her hair in frustration before getting up and heading into the shower to hopefully release some steam. She stands there with her forehead against the wall going back through the past year and a half that she was there to witness the relationship before she left for the project in New Zealand. She’d only been there to help pick up the pieces of Cara’s heart for two weeks before she had to leave and almost wishes she hadn’t but this project was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she couldn’t pass and Cara even knew that. The water pounds down on Alicia’s body as she wonders if she’ll end up living the rest of her life like this when it comes to Cara. Especially with this being the first time Cara had let her heart open like she was 16 again and to have it broken all the same, just not as horrible as the first time. 

_ I dedicate this song to you _ _   
_ _ The one who never sees the truth _ _   
_ _ That I can take away your hurt _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _ _   
_ _ Hold you tight straight through the daylight, _ _   
_ _ I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl, _

Alicia lies there before getting up listening to the song coming out of her mobile speaker. She lies there wondering when exactly it seemed that her and Cara seemed to almost be defined by songs ‘bout heartbreak. At 16 Cara chose to live by the four rules in Marina and the Diamonds song ‘How To Be A Heartbreaker’. Now here she was with the 5 Seconds to Summer song ‘Heartbreak Girl’ relating what seems word for word Cara’s current ex-girlfriend and the love Alicia has for Cara. She sighs as she sits up and heads to the bathroom before getting dressed and heading out to get her mobile screen fixed and head to work. 

Cara sits in front of her laptop waiting for a response that Alicia will Skype with her. She fiddles with her fingers as she waits for Alicia’s face to pop up in front of her. It’ll be the first time in a month she’s seen Alicia’s face and she’s relieved because there’s only so much compassion and comfort she can get from a voice over a phone. 

“Hi Alicia.” Cara says as Alicia’s face pops up on the screen.

“Hey Cara.” Alicia says stifling a yawn. 

“Did I wake you up? Oh I’m so sorry. We can talk another time.” Cara says feeling bad.

“You didn’t wake me up. I had to get up anyway for work. We just were working late last night so I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep. So how are you doing?” Alicia asks, stretching and stifling another yawn.

“Well I’ve obviously been better. It still hurts if I happen to see her with her new girlfriend. Other than that I’m fine. Everything’s the same. Our mums keep popping over because they think I can’t survive by myself especially in this state. They think I’ll end up burning the flat down. They keep trying to get me to move in with mum until you’re back. I keep telling them I’m fine by myself in the flat and I don’t want to leave. But you know our mums.” Cara says with a small smile.

“Yeah. I remember mum mentioning something ‘bout that when I talked to her yesterday. I do wish I could be there but I’ve still got two weeks before I’m home. Then it’ll be hard to believe I’ve been here two months working on the project.” Alicia says.

“Yeah I can’t believe you’re there nearly two months. And then after it’s been two months you’re actually back. Well I should let you go so you can head to work.” 

“Yeah it’ll probably be another long night. Love you and talk to you later.” Alicia says smiling that sleepy morning smile of hers.

“Love you. Talk to you later.” Cara says, smiling and exiting out of Skype.

_ I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out _ _   
_ _ You can be with me now _ _   
_ _ But I end up telling you what you want to hear, _ _   
_ _ But your not ready and its so frustrating _ _   
_ _ She treats you so bad and I'm so good to you its not fair _

_ And when the phone call finally ends _ _   
_ _ You say I'll call you tomorrow at 10 _ _   
_ _ And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again _

Alicia sighs as she rubs her face after another Skype session with Cara. It’s another week before she heads back to England and once again she’s dreading it but then looking forward to it. She can still see the pain of the breakup in Cara’s eyes despite the fact that she talks ‘bout it less and less now. She wonders how long it’ll take before Cara stops talking ‘bout it altogether letting everyone know she’s over it and moved on just like her ex. Alicia wonders if she’ll ever be able to tell Cara what she feels and has felt for 8 fucking years. How all the relationships were just distractions because Cara was with someone else or she couldn’t grow a pair and tell the truth. She figures that after 8 years she probably won’t be able to or if she somehow can it’ll be easier since it’s been so long but she just laughs at that. 

“Should’ve said something the first chance I got.” Alicia mutters as she heads to the shower so she can sleep.

When Alicia is lying in bed she seems to be even more wide awake than she was working today. She has another week left after the weekend before she heads back to England, back to Cara. She thinks back to every opportunity she had to tell Cara and every instant she came so close to saying something but always backed down at the last instant. She turns over and screams into her pillow before looking back to the ceiling in frustration. After what seems like days but has only been an hour Alicia blindly reaches for her mobile and plays the song that describes her situation right now almost word for word. She finally falls asleep after sometime to 5 Seconds to Summer’s ‘Heartbreak Girl’.

_ I dedicate this song to you _ _   
_ _ The one who never sees the truth _ _   
_ _ That I can take away your hurt _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _ _   
_ _ Hold you tight straight through the daylight, _ _   
_ _ I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _

_ I know someday its gonna happen _ _   
_ _ And you'll finally forget the day you met her _ _   
_ _ Sometimes I'm so close to confession _ _   
_ _ I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead, _

Alicia is out at some club in Auckland celebrating the end of a successful project with the others. She finds herself not thinking of Cara or her drama at all but just her and the girl she’s currently dancing with. As the song continues she finds the girl grinding even more upon her and she just smirks and goes further with it having an amazing time. She leans forward and captures the girl’s mouth and holds nothing back as she makes it rough. Her tongue slides in hungrily after biting the girl’s bottom lip and getting her to gasp and allowing her to explore the expanses of the others mouth. The longer the two girls kiss the more heated it gets before Alicia pulls back enough so she can whisper in the others ear.

“Let’s take this back to my hotel room.” Alicia says and pulls the girl along as she replies with a breathy yes.

Alicia wakes up to blinding light and when she turns her head she sees the girl from last night still there. She looks cute as she sleeps with the sun shining down on her with her face inches from Alicia’s. Alicia smiles as she thinks back to last night but as it wiped off her face when her mobile starts playing ‘Heartbreak Girl’. She sighs as she sits up rubbing her face frustrated with herself. She looks down when she feels movement letting her know the girl is waking up. After they’ve both eaten and dressed is when Sara as she reminded Alicia while eating is when she seems to get another punch to her stomach.

“Don’t give up on her. If you’ve loved her for 8 years you’ll love her for the rest of your life. Just maybe the rest of your life will be with her like you’ve always wanted. Bye Alicia.” Sara says kissing her forehead and leaving Alicia’s room.

“Fuck.” Alicia says with her head in her hands sitting on the end of the bed. 

She’s so frustrated with herself she’s not sure what she should do ‘bout it. She couldn’t hate herself for what she did the previous night because she liked it and it helped ease her mind even if for only one night. But it also pissed her off because now that she's awake she can’t believe she did that and almost, almost wishes she hadn’t. Alicia just sighs as she gets up grabbing her mobile and wallet heading out for the last day to hang out with her coworkers before the ones that are from England head back tomorrow morning. 

_ I dedicate this song to you _ _   
_ _ The one who never sees the truth _ _   
_ _ That I can take away your hurt _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _ _   
_ _ Hold you tight straight through the daylight, _ _   
_ _ I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _

_ I dedicate this song to you _ _   
_ _ The one who never sees the truth _ _   
_ _ That I can take away your hurt _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _ _   
_ _ Hold you tight straight through the daylight, _ _   
_ _ I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure _ _   
_ _ Heartbreak girl _

Cara sits in the flat all by herself wondering when everything started changing. In the background is music that Alicia wrote and recorded herself. With the flat being shared Alicia didn’t have much other than a little section of the third bedroom that served as Cara’s studio for her home recording equipment. The more she thinks ‘bout Alicia the more confused and frustrated she becomes. She doesn’t know if it was only this past Friday or if it had been happening in the back of her mind over the past two months Alicia was in New Zealand or even longer than that. After their last and final Skype call Friday she began to wonder what Alicia was doing and thinking while hanging out with everyone for a two day celebration for finishing the project that had been a huge success. 

  
“What the fuck is happening to me?” Cara asks as she puts her head in her hands.

She wonders if she’s always secretly felt this attraction to Alicia or if it just developed as she helped with the breakup that happened two weeks before she was off to New Zealand. And if that’s the case it doesn’t make sense because she’s always been there whether she was asked to be or not because that’s just how the two girls were since diapers. They were always by each other’s side and never left. They proved they were pretty much joined at the hip when they first entered uni and by Christmas got a flat together because living separately wasn’t working for them. The more Cara sits there thinking the more she begins to wonder when exactly she fell in love with her best mate who could always comfort her and make her feel better than her own mum. She knows that she should tell Alicia and hopes that she isn’t rejected. Cara hopes everything works out as she realizes that Alicia is the cure she’s always needed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by 5sos' 'heartbreak girl' so you should listen to it while reading. honestly i never came up with an ending past these two stories. oh well. hope you liked this.


End file.
